En la noche
by Natty Malfoy
Summary: Este es un fic diferente... donde pongo a prueba tu imaginación... ¿con que pareja lo identificas?. Mucho romance y ternura! Unico chapt! Read & Review!


**_En la noche._**

Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Bueno, les cuento un poco la situación, 1.41 am y estoy escribiendo tres fics a la vez, cuando de repente otra inspiración entra en mi cabeza y empiezo a escribir... este será un fic muy extraño, pero que a algunos le puede gustar porque pueden ponerle su propio toque de imaginación. No voy a situarlos en ningún lugar ni tampoco decir quién es la pareja, aunque en mi mente pueda ser una. En fin, tampoco será tan largo este único chapt, porque es una inspiración de repente que no quiero dejar pasar porque me gusta mucho la idea, como me gusta a mi lo romántico, algunos ya me conocen, =P. Está contado desde el punto de vista de ella, en fin... empiezo...

* * *

Estaba durmiendo en mi cama, cuando sentí tus caricias, que eran inconfundibles para mí, abriendo los ojos te abracé y susurré emocionada:

-Fue mucho tiempo...

Mientras me apretabas en tus brazos respondiste:

-Lo sé amor, te extrañe...

Nos separamos lo necesario para entrar en nuestras miradas, explorando y buscando algo desconocido, fue imposible, nos conocíamos tanto... Me besaste con ternura, desbordando amor y haciendo que mis lágrimas saltaran, las secaste con una sonrisa, sonriendo, mientras yo te decía con un hilo de voz:

-Me hiciste tanta falta...

Te acostaste a mi lado y volví a embriagarme en tu aroma al tiempo que me acomodabas en tus cálidos brazos, de los que nunca saldría... Me relataste tu ausencia entre besos y yo resumí en una palabra lo que había hecho: "Extrañarte". Me llenaste de besos, con suavidad y cariño, haciendo de cada uno, una caricia que me llevaba a querer más de ese dulce.

La noche iba pasando, siendo testigo de nuestro reencuentro, dándonos una complicidad que nos hacía sentir seguros. Tú querías acunarme en tus brazos, pero yo me rehusaba a dormir, no quería volver a perderte. Mi vida, tú tan dulce, me besabas tanto... suave, como sabías que me gustaba, tratando de no recordarme que debías irte... Pero yo ya pensaba en eso y me dolía saber que no iba a tenerte, mis lágrimas escaparon sin que yo quisiera y un sollozo mío te enteró que yo lloraba.

Con ternura, separaste nuestros rostros y mordiste tu labio inferior al verme, sin decir nada, te acercaste y con un beso hiciste desaparecer una lágrima, luego me susurraste al oído:

-Nunca me iría de tu lado, eres lo más importante de mi vida y no tenerte me duele muchísimo... pero debo hacerlo, luego podremos estar juntos para siempre...

Con el rostro empapado en lágrimas me eché en tus brazos y tú me abrazaste muy fuerte, susurrándome cada tanto:

-Te amo pequeña...

Con la voz cortada, yo te respondía:

-También te amo mi vida...

Perdí la cuenta de cuanto duró ese abrazos, pero al separarnos ya me sentía mucho mejor. Con un dedo, delineaste el contorno de mis labios, mirándome a los ojos y haciéndome sentir en el cielo al ver los tuyos. Me besaste por última vez, largamente, con mucha ternura, haciendo que ya empezara a extrañarte, luego me dijiste:

-Vamos... ya debes dormir... por favor... no lo hagas más difícil...

Ante esas palabras me rendí y me apoyé en tu pecho, con tus caricias y oyendo el latido de tu corazón, me dormí lentamente, al cerrar mis ojos, dejé que una lágrima escapara y recorriera tu pecho...

El despertar fue lo peor, la cama vacía, parecía demasiado grande, era muy desolador. Pero tus besos aún quemaban mis labios, tu perfume permanecía en las sábanas y un sentimiento en mí de que volveríamos a vernos... Te amo...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Ahora que lo releo, debería haberles dicho que es bastante meloso, jeje, pero bueno, a mi me encantó como quedó y al imaginarlo con cierta pareja, más todavía, jeje. En fin, si quieren saber con que pareja en mente escribí esto, solo escríbanme a: natty (guión bajo) malfoy (arroba) (va todo junto, =P).

Ahora la propa...

También tengo que hacer la propa =P así que empezamos:

De mi manis Flor Malfoy:

# **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor:** http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1829959 / 1 /

# **Gracias por destrozar mi vida: **http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1854986 / 1 /

De mi amiga Hitomi:

# **La hija de Lord Voldemort**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1858730 / 1 /

# **El despertar**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1922299 / 1 /

y de mi amiga Taeko:

# **Secretos de Secretos**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1942289 / 1 /

# **Dos enemigos y un amor**: http : www . fanfiction . net / s / 1940565 / 1 /

Ah! y en **mi perfil** hay otros tres fics míos, están invitados a leerlos tb.

Eso es todo por hoy.

Hasta la próxima!

Besotes, nos vemos!

-o0o-o0o-o0o- **Natty Malfoy!!!** -o0o-o0o-o0o-


End file.
